Grilling devices in the market comprise an upper shell and a lower shell, an upper pan disposed under the bottom of the upper shell, and a lower pan disposed under the top of the lower shell. Because grilling devices are normally used for cooking food with oil (e.g. meet), so much oil will be produced in grilling, this oil must be discharged out the pans, or else it will affect the taste of the food. Normally the grilling device have an oil-discharging opening, and a oil box is disposed under the front portion of the pan to collect the oil from the oil-discharging opening. The pans of the grilling device are plane, or a little slant so that the oil can flow into the box oil.
But the grill has the following disadvantages: firstly, because the oil is discharged from one side of the pan, the flowing distance is too long, and the discharging speed is slow, so the oil is maintained in the grilling device too long, this affect the taste of the grilled food, secondly, because the grilling surface is plane, when food with arc shape are cooked, e.g. eggplants, ribs, different portions of the food will have different distance to the pan, so different portions of the food will be heated dis-uniformly, thirdly, when vegetable is cooked, the vegetable is easy to be dehydrated, thus affect the taste of the vegetable.